T-Rex
JOHN'S CHILDREN 1967 MAY 10. Nurnberg 11. Dusseldorf 12. Ludwigshafen April 29, 1967 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (14 Hour Technicolour Dream, International Times Free Speech benefit) TYRANNOSAURUS REX July 22, 1967 Electric Garden, Covent Garden, London, ENG (Tyrannosaurus Rex first gig, advertised as 'Marc Bollam & Tyrannosaurus Rex'. With such a lack of rehearsal the concert was a shambles and the group which consisted of drummer Stephen Porter, 'freaky lead guitarist' a bassist & Ben Cartland (auditioned on the afternoon of the concert) disbanded immediately September 23, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (first gig as duo with Steve Porter, now called Steve Peregrin Took, supporting Denny Laine's Electric String Band & The Picadilly Line at Middle Earth, which was previously the Electric Garden. The evening was compared by Disc Jockey and journalist John Peel, who mentioned 'the strange and tomorrow songs of Tyrannosaurus Rex' in his next Perfumed Garden column of the underground magazine, International Times) September 30, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (Marc's 20th birthday, they performed an impromtu set before the official support band, Herbal Mixture, on prior to headliners Fairport Convention. Parts of the evening's show, including three of Tyrannosaurus Rex's songs were recorded by a Dutch TV station for a programme on the British music scene, the first of the duo's songs, Sara Crazy Child, being introduced by John Peel) October 7, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supporting The Action, with John Peel as DJ for the evening) October 24, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supporting The Pretty Things, with John Peel as DJ) November 24, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden London, ENG (with The Pretty Things & Eyes Of Blue) 1968 January 12, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supporting The Nice & Limousine) February 23, 1968 Middle Earth, Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting The Country Joe and the Fish & Fairport Convention. Making his debut performance that night was singer-songwriter, Nick Drake) March 9, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden London, ENG (supporting the Jeff Beck Group, with Rod Stewart on vocals) March 21, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (in support of the Imperial College Charity carnival with Donovan) April 5, 1968 The Purcell Rooms, Royal Festival Hall, ENG (Oak, Ash And Thorn with John Peel as 'Narrator' for the evening) April 14, 1968 Frank Freeman's Dancing School, Kiddiminster, ENG (with John Peel as 'Narrator' for the evening) April 30, 1968 The Magic Village, Manchester, ENG (supported by Van der Graaf Generator) May 13, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG May 18, 1968 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (supporting Chicken Shack & Cliff Bennett & The Rebel Rousers) May 19, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG ('Gandalf's Garden Benefit', supported by David Bowie) May 22, 1968 Inverness, SCOT May 23, 1968 Motherwell, SCOT May 24, 1968 Dundee, SCOT May 25, 1968 Glasgow, SCOT May 26, 1968 Edinburgh, SCOT May 27, 1968 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, ENG ('Dance of Words' with a wide range of artists including Pete Brown's Poetry Band, Alexis Corner & Fairport Convention. Compared by John Peel) June 3, 1968 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with Roy Harper, Stefan Grossman & David Bowie doing some miming) June 1968 Ealing College, London, ENG (with Roy Harper) June 15, 1968 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG June 17, 1968 Memorial Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 29, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG ('Midsummer High Weekend' free concert, with The Pink Floyd, Tryannosurus Rex, Roy Harper & Jethro Tull starting at 3pm. The evening set featured The Bonzo Dog Doodah Band, The Nice & Juniors Eyes) July 6th 1968 Woburn Abbey, Woburn, ENG (Woburn Music Festival supporting The Jimi Hendrix Experience & Geno Washington and the Ram Jam Band) August 10, 1968 Kempton Park Racecourse, Sudbury-on-Thames, ENG (The 8th National Blues and Jazz Festival which ran from the 9th to the 11th. Tyrannosaurus Rex played on the 10th, fifth on the bill to The Nice, Jeff Beck, Ten Years After and Arthur Brown) August 22, 1968 Manchester, ENG August 31-September 1, 1968 Ford Farm, Godshill, IOW (The Isle of White Festival, which started at 6pm on the 31st and continued through to 10am on September 1st. Headlined by Jefferson Airplane & The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Tyrannosaurus Rex were on the bill with The Pretty Things and The Move) October 2, 1968 The Red Lion, Leytonstone, ENG (start of UK Tour) October 9, 1968 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG October 11, 1968 King Georges Hall, Blackburn, ENG October 14, 1968 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 15, 1968 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 20, 1968 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 29, 1968 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG October 30, 1968 City Hall, Hull, ENG November 9, 1968 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG December 18, 1968 Highbury Technical College, London, ENG December 28, 1968 Paradise II, Utrecht, NED ('Flight To Lowlands Paradise II' festival, a two-day event (28th and 29th) Headlined by Pink Floyd with other performers including Jeff Beck, Jethro Tull, Pretty Things, The Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band & Eire Apparent) 1969 January 13, 1969 The Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (The Lion And The Unicorn In The Oak supported by Vytas Serelis, compered John Peel) January 25th, 1969 Broendby Pop Club, Horregaard Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN Tyrannosaurus Rex UK Tour 1969 February 15, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis) February 16, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis) February 22, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis) February 23, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis) March 1, 1969 Liverpool Philharmonic, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis & David Bowie) March 8, 1969 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Vytas Serelis) April 11, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ('John Peel's Midnight Court' with Eire Apparent, although Peel was absent that night) May 17, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG May 25, 1969 London August 10, 1969 Kempton Racecourse, Sudbury, ENG (8th Jazz-Pop Ballads and Blues Festival in Sudbury in Suffolk, a three day event from the 9th to the 11th. Others who performed that day included Arthur Brown, The Nice, Jeff Beck, Joe Cocker, Deep Purple and Ginger Baker) August 10, 1969 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Aynsley Dunbar) August 8-10, 1969 San Francisco, CA (Family Dog on the Great Highway Festival supporting Country Joe & The Fish. Booked but didn't appear) August 15, 1969 Boston, MA August 15-21, 1969 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY August 22, 1969 Detroit, MI August 23, 1969 Los Angeles, CA August 30, 1969 The New Orleans Pop Festival September 4-6, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA September 9-11, 1969 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA September 12-13, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Turtles) September 16, 1969 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY November 8, 1969 Refrectory Hall at Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (they replaced Pink Floyd. After they cancelled, supported by The Idle Race. Mickey Finn's first gig) November 21, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by the Linsey Kemp mime troup) November 22, 1969 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 23, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 24, 1969 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG (with The Spirit Of John Morgan & John Peel) November 30, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG December 27, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 1970 January 10, 1970 The Blues Club at The Village Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG January 24, 1970 Van Dyke Club, Devonport, Plymouth, ENG February 6, 1970 Tree Club, Bridgend, WAL (Poss 8th) February 13, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Taste and the Edgar Broughton Band) February 18, 1970 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Rare Bird & Genesis) April 3, 1970 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER (Progressive Pop Festival. Other bands that performed at the festival included Arthur Brown, Colloseum, Deep Purple, Eire Apparent, Procal Harum, Soft Machine, Yes and The Kinks) April 6, 1970 Vienna, AUT April 21, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1970, headed the bill on the second day, supported by Elton John & Spooky Tooth. Other bands who headlined over the six day Proms included Traffic, Fairport Convention and Fleetwood Mac. Some of the shows were hosted by John Peel) May 9, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG (with Kevin Ayres & Wishbone Ash) May 1970 Tyrannosaurus Rex's Second Tour of America. The First with Mickey Finn. May 20, 1970 Adam Smith Hall, Kirkcaldy, SCOT May 22, 1970 Empire Theatre, Inverness, SCOT May 23, 1970 Town Hall, Motherwell, SCOT May 24, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (supporting Ten Years After) May 25, 1970 Electric Garden, Glasgow, SCOT May 26, 1970 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Ten Years After) May 29, 1970 Bay Hotel, Whitburn, ENG May 30, 1970 Olympia, London, ENG (Extravaganza 70 Festival with John Peel. Others playing at this 8 day event included Procul Harum, Matthews Southern Comfort, Caravan, Black Sabbath, Colosseum, Bo Diddley, Status Quo & The Pretty Things) May 31, 1970 Torch Club, Stoke-On-Trent, ENG June 5, 1970 Dudley Zoo, Dudley, ENG (Castle Rock in aid of the WWF supporting The Faces & the Edgar Broughton Band) June 6, 1970 Dunstable Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG June 7, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG June 14, 1970 The Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (billed as T.Rex) June 27, 1970 Kralingse Bos, Rotterdam, NED (Kralingen Music Festival) July 4, 1970 Bedford Football Ground, Bedford, ENG (Blues at The Eyre, second on the bill to Deep Purple. Others playing that day included Medicine Head, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre & Skin Alley, compared by John Peel) July 19, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Man) August 28, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG September 6, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG September 19, 1970 The first ever Glastonbury Festival replacing The Kinks First Tour billed as as T.Rex, with ticket prices pegged at Ten Shillings (£0.50) October 9, 1970 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG October 10, 1970 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG October 14, 1970 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 15, 1970 Sheffield City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (poss 18th) October 20, 1970 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 29, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG October 30, 1970 City Hall, Hull, ENG October 31, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG November 4, 1970 Mountford Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 9, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 11, 1970 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG November 24, 1970 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG November 27, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG November 28, 1970 Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG December 3-4, 1970 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT December 7, 1970 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG December 11, 1970 Community Centre, Welwyn Garden City, ENG December 12, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL December 16, 1970 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, ENG December 18, 1970 Devizes, ENG December 19, 1970 Big Apple, Brighton, ENG (supported by Status Quo) December 20, 1970 Dome, Brighton, ENG December 21, 1970 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG December 22, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Steve Currie's first gig with T.Rex. They were joined on stage for some backing vocals by Howard Kaylan) 1971 JANUARY 2. T. Rex at Sheffield City Hall 3. Guildhall, Prerton 4. St George's Hall, Bradford 17. New Theatre, Oxford 14. Empire, Liverpool 15. Stoke on Trent, Nottinghamshire 16. King's Hall in Aberystwyth, Wales 21. Gaumont, Southampton January 25, 1971 Lyceum, London, ENG January 28, 1971 The Taverne de l’Olympia, Paris, FRA (concert filmed for the French programme Pop 2) FEBRUARY 4. Fairfield Hall, Croydon 13. North East London Arts Festival 14. University of Essex 15. Civic Hall, Guildford 16. Town Hall, Birmingham 17. Dundee University Scotland 20. Nottingham University MARCH 1. T.Rex start three-date tour of Ireland in Cork. 2. Belfast 3. Dublin 13. Lancaster University March 19, 1971 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG 20. Winter Gardens complex, Weston-Super-Mare APRIL The band spend the month in America April 9-10, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band. Live debut of Bill Legend) April 25, 1971 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Procol Harum & ELP) April 30-May 1, 1971 The Rock Pile, Island Park, NY (supporting Humble Pie) T-Rex UK Tour 1971 May 9, 1971 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG May 11, 1971 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG May 14, 1971 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG (The original photo used for The Electric Warrior sleeve was taken here) May 16, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG May 17, City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 19, 1971 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG May 20, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 21, 1971 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT May 23, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG May 24, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 25, 1971 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 27, 1971 St George's Hall, Bradford, ENG May 28, 1971 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG May 30, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Ian McDonald guested on Saxophone) June 26, 1971 Amsterdamse Bos, Amsterdam, NED (Amsterdam Free Concert. possibly 25th) July 2, 1971 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00 supported by Bronco) July 4, 1971 Gliderdome, Boston Starlight, Lincolnshire July 9, 1971 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00 supported by Bronco) July 17, 1971 The Pavilion, Bath, ENG August 12, 1971 Starkers, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Freedom) August 22, 1971 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG (supported by Gentle Giant) August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) August 28, 1971 Clifton Park, Rotherham, ENG October 8, 1971 Rotterdam, NED October 9, 1971 Amsterdam, NED T-Rex Electric Warrior UK Tour 1971 October 19, 1971 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 20, 1971 ABC Cinema, Plymouth, ENG October 21, 1971 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL October 23, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 24, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 4.00 & 7.30) October 25, 1971 St George's Hall, Bradford, ENG October 27, 1971 The Dome, Brighton, ENG October 29, 1971 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT October 30, 1971 Empire, Edinburgh, SCOT October 31. City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 4, 1971 ABC, Stockton, ENG November 5, 1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG November 6, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG November 8, 1971 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG November 9, 1971 ABC, Lincoln, ENG November 10, 1971 ABC, Wigan, ENG November 11, 1971 Final appearance of this tour at Liverpool Stadium DECEMBER T. Rex travel to America for start of three-week tour with Alice Cooper 1972 January 15, 1972 Starlight Club, Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG as a warm-up for the first major European tour January 28. European tour begins in Oslo, NOR January 29. Stockholm, SWE January 30. Copenhagen, DEN January 31, 1972 Grosser Saal Musikhalle, Hamburg GER February 1, 1972 Halle Munsterland, Munster, GER (end of European tour) February 11. Seattle, WA (start of US tour) February 15, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA February 18, 1972 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA February 19, 1972 University of Detroit, Memorial Building, Detroit, MI (supported by 5 Man Electrical Band) February 20, 1972 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA February 24, 1972 Chicago Auditorium, Chicago, IL February 25, 1972 Yorktown Theatre, Cleveland, OH (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00 supported by Jackie Lomax) February 26, 1972 Fenway Theater, Boston, MA February 27, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Jackie Lomax. Last date of US tour) March 18, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30 introduced bt Emperor Rosko) T-Rex UK Tour June 1972 June 9, 1972 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows, supported by Quiver) June 10, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows, supported by Quiver) June 16, 1972 Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG (supported by Quiver) June 24, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows, supported by Quiver) August 30. Start of a French tour September 4. The French tour ends September 8, 1972 Pierrefonds Arena, Montreal, QC (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 12, 1972 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 14, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (supported by the Doobie Brothers & Argent) September 16, 1972 Passaic Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 19, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 20, 1972 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 22, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 23, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 24, 1972 Charleston, WV September 27, 1972 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by the Doobie Brothers & Gravel) September 28, 1972 Allen Theatre, Cleveland OH (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 29, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by the Doobie Brothers) October 13, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Poco & the Doobie Brothers) NOVEMBER 28. T. Rex appear in Tokyo at start of mini tour of Far East and Australasia December 22, 1972 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (the first of three Christmas specials) December 23, 1972 Brixton Sundown, London, ENG (2 shows 5.00 & 8.30. The last time the four-piece T. Rex appear in England) 1973 January 27, 1973 Cilla Black TV show (miming to Mad Donna, and a duet with Cilla on Life's a Gas, with Marc on acoustic guitar and Steve Currie on bass) February 13, 1973 Sportpasst, Berlin, GER (start of European tour) February 16, 1973 Grugahalle, Essen, GER February 17, 1973 Marten un Blomen, Hamburg, GER February 18, 1973 Measehalle, Nuremberg, GER February 19, 1973 Vienna, AUT February 20, 1973 Stidhalle, Offenbach, GER February 22, 1973 Sporthalle Belle Vue, Saarbrucken, GER February 23, 1973 Deutschen Museum, Munich, GER February 24, 1973 Koln, GER February 25, 1973 VFR-Sporthalle, Mannheim, GER March 9, 1973 Voorburg Festival in Holland, with Roxy Music, The Faces, The Kinks, Rory Gallagher and Stevie Wonder. March 12, 1973 Olympia, Paris, FRA (start of second leg of European tour) March 15, 1973 Stockholm, SWE March 17, 1973 Aarhaus, DEN March 19, 1973 Oslo, NOR March 20, 1973 Gothenburg, SWE March 21, 1973 Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN (Joined by Tony Visconti for Get It On) March 22, 1973 Odense, DEN March 24, 1973 Forest National Hall, Vorst, Belgium (supported by Doctor Downtrip) April 10, 1973 Watford Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Marc joined the Electric Light Orchestra on stage for their encore of Roll Over Beethoven) May 1, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (ABC TV's ‘In Concert’. The band performed the forthcoming single The Groover and Jeepster. The band were augmented by Gloria Jones and Stephanie Spruill on backing vocals. The show was broadcast in June) T-Rex US Tour 1973 July 20, 1973 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Three Dog Night) July 21, 1973 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL July 22, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Three Dog Night) July 25, 1973 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Humble Pie) July 27, 1973 Miami Sports Auditorium, Miami, FL (supporting Three Dog Night) July 28, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (one Florida date was cancelled due to the equipment trucks breaking down on route) July 29, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supporting Three Dog Night) July 30, 1973 Schaffer Stadium, Boston, MA (supporting Three Dog Night) July 31, 1973 Hirsch Auditorium, Shreveport, LA August 1, 1973 Mobile Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supporting Three Dog Night) August 2, 1973 Royal Stadium, Kansas City, MO August 3, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Baltimore, MD (supporting Three Dog Night) August 4, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY August 5, 1973 Dillion Stadium, Hartford, CT (supporting Three Dog Night) August 10, 1973 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA August 11, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA August 12, 1973 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA August 14, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR August 15, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA August 17, 1973 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Three Dog Night) August 18, 1973 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Three Dog Night) August 19, 1973 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NB (supporting Three Dog Night) August 20, 1973 Quad City Stadium, Davenport, IA August 21, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO August 22, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supporting Three Dog Night) August 23, 1973 City Auditorium, Binghampton, NY August 24, 1973 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT August 25, 1973 State Farm Arena, Harrisburg, PA August 26, 1973 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA August 30, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA August 31, 1973 Toronto Exposition, Toronto, ON September 1, 1973 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB September 2, 1973 Evansville Rock Festival, Evansville, IN September 3, 1973 NBC's TV Studio, Burbank, CA (Midnight Special TV show, broadcast on 28thSeptember. The band, with Jones and Hall on backing vocals performed Hot Love, Get It On and a recently recorded track, Squint Eye Mangle) October 22, 1973 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (start of tour of Japan & Australia. Toshiba Records presented T.Rex with gold records for their sales in Japan. From here they continued to Osaka, Nagoyo, Hiroshima and ended the first stage of the tour at Fukuoka where they broke capacity records with an audience of 8,000) T-Rex Australian Tour 1973 November 3, 1973 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS November 4-5, 1973 Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, AUS November 6, 1973 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS November 7, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS November 10, 1973 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS At the end of the tour Bill Legend left T.Rex and returned home in order to pursue a musical career that would give him more time at home with his family and was replaced by Davey Lutton who had drummed with Eire Apparent) 1974 T-Rex Truck Off Tour 1974 January 21, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 22, 1974 Glasgow Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT January 24, 1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 26, 1974 City Hall, Manchester, ENG January 27, 1974 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG January 28, 1974 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 26, 1974 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Blue Oyster Club) September 28, 1974 Johnstown, PA October 2, 1974 Joint in the Woods, Parsippany, NJ Marc is taken ill so the gigs are cancelled for the rest of the month NOVEMBER 19. Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN 11. Agora Club, Cleveland, OH 15. Trenton War Memorial Theatre, Trenton, NJ 16. Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 17. American tour ends St Morte Hotel, New York, USA? November 20, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI November 21-22, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting ZZ Top) November 29, 1974 State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL 1975 JULY 12. A new line-up of T-Rex begins a series of warm-up gigs, before the first Major UK Tour for over 18 months. This starts at the Palace Lido, Douglas, on the Isle of Man 23. Tiffany's, Great Yarmouth 25. Pier Pavilion, Hastings 26. Lees Cliffe Hall Folkestone 1976 T-Rex Futuristic Dragon Tour 1976 FEBRUARY 5. Central Hall, Chatham 6. City Hall, St. Albans 7. Lees Cliffe Hall, Folkestone 8. Cliffes Pavilion, Southend 12. Floral Hall, Southport 13. Palace Theatre, Newark 14. Grand Pavilion, Withernsea 15. Empire Theatre, Sunderland 18. Lyceum, London 19. Queensway Dunstable 20. Winter Gardens, Bournemouth 23. Town Hall, Birmingham February 24, 1976 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG February 28, 1976 Winter Gardens, New Brighton, ENG March 1, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT March 3, 1976 Municipal Hall, Falkirk, SCOT March 4, 1976Civic Centre, Motherwell, SCOT March 6, 1976 Grand Hall, Kilmarnock, SCOT December 19, 1976 Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London, ENG (Charity Gig) 1977 February 3, 1977 Club Macumba, Vigneux de Bretagne, Nantes, FRA February 4, 1977 Le Macumba, Bordeaux, FRA February 5, 1977 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, FRA February 7, 1977 Parc Beaumont, Casino Municipal, Pau, FRA February 9, 1977 Palais d'Hiver, Villeurbanne, Lyon, FRA (CANCELLED) February 10, 1977 Hall 19, Palais des Congres, Dijon, FRA (CANCELLED) February 11, 1977 Le Nashville, Paris, FRA February 12, 1977 Salle Omnisport, Caen, FRA T-Rex The Dandy in the Underworld Tour 1977 March 10, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 11, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 12, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by The Damned) March 13, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 14, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 17, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 18, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 19, 1977 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 20, 1977 Locarno, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by The Damned) May 24, 1977 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE